Video
by ohhthatgirl
Summary: All work and no play makes Sasuke a dull husband. Sakura decides that he needs a little incentive to get him home - and what better way to do it than give him a little show over a video? Mature.


_I would apologize about this, but I'm not even sorry. Enjoy._

* * *

Sakura sighed as she checked the clock for what felt like the thousandth time. The analogue face read three-thirty, making the woman sigh once again. Though she adored her husband to no end, his tendency to spend countless of hours in the office drove her mad on occasion. This was one of those occasions. Their two-year-old son had been sent off to spend the weekend with his Uncle Naruto, giving Sasuke and Sakura some much-needed alone time. It was meant to be a romantic, except her husband had yet to come home, despite his promise.

Huffing in annoyance, Sakura marched to her son's room and began to pick up toys that were scattered around the floor. As she placed the objects in their respective places, she glanced at the clock on the bureau. Ten minutes had barely crawled by. Sighing, she stooped to pick up another toy, but quickly readjusted her gaze to the cabinet. Sitting next to the clock sat the stuffed teddy bear containing the video recorder they used to keep track of the baby while he took naps. The video recorder that sent live footage to any electronic wired to the system, which happened to include Sasuke's laptop.

A devious smirk formed on Sakura's lips. Perhaps all her husband needed was a little positive incentive to hurry up and return more quickly. After grabbing the bear, Sakura practically ran to the master bedroom.

* * *

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his forehead in frustration. He had promised his wife that he would be home early in order to enjoy a quiet evening together, but had become caught up in paperwork. As he scrolled through his email inbox, a little notification box appeared in the corner of the computer screen, announcing that the video recorder in his son's room had just been turned on. Surprised, since his son was not supposed to be home, and therefore needed no monitoring, Sasuke clicked on the box to pull up the feed on his screen. His jaw fell slack at the sight.

The camera no longer faced his son's crib, but instead pointed at a large bed with navy blue sheets, which he immediately recognized as his own. What floored him was the image of his wife lying atop the sheets.

She was completely naked with her top half propped against a mound of pillows and her legs spread in the direction of the camera. As Sasuke's eyes racked in her body from head to toe, his mouth suddenly feet quite dry. Slowly, her hands inched down her body, first stopping to fondle her breasts, giving her nipples a few squeezes and twists, and then going further south to her most sensitive regions.

Sasuke felt his member stir in his pants as her fingers danced around her clitoris. She began to rub in sensual circular motions, seeming to be searching for the right spot. After a few more moments, her pace increased. Sasuke could see her breasts rising and falling with each breath, and could practically hear her throaty moans and mewls. Time seemed to stop moving as his eyes stayed glued to the monitor. His pants continued to grow uncomfortably tight as he watched the woman arch off the bed as her first orgasm hit her. Only after thirty seconds did she come off her high and look right into the camera and give a sultry smirk.

Sasuke grabbed his coat off the back of his chair and practically sprinted out of the building.

* * *

"I'm home." Sasuke hurried to take off his shoes and hang up his jacket. He followed the voice that greeted him from the kitchen. After knowing her for twelve years and being married to her for an additional five, there were not many things Sakura could do to make him speechless. Seeing her walk around the kitchen in nothing except a short, frilly apron did the trick, however. His head began to pound and he once again felt the ominous tightening of his pants.

Sakura turned to him and offered a welcoming grin. "Ah, Sasuke-kun, I'm glad you're home! I was just thinking about what we should have for dinner. What do you–" Before the sentence could completely come out, Sasuke pushed her against the marble countertops and slanted his mouth over hers. She eagerly responded and slyly ran her tongue against his bottom lip. Sasuke groaned quietly. Her hands then began unbuttoning his shirt, her fingertips running down the plains of his chest as more skin became exposed.

Sasuke skimmed his hands between Sakura's thighs, but paused before caressing her most sensitive region. She let out a small moan, her bright eyes showing how desperately she wanted to be touched. Though it was their first chance to anything sexual almost since the baby was born and he knew they should savor the time, raw passion prompted Sasuke to unbuckle his slacks and roughly push his briefs to pool around his ankles.

Without giving much warning, Sasuke pulled his wife's legs wider apart and sunk into her core. Both tensed at the feeling. Sasuke clenched his eyes and had to concentrate hard on not letting loose right there; it had been such a long time that he almost couldn't handle the intense pleasure. Sakura let out a small gasp and rolled her hips, grinding against her husband's body. Sasuke's arms created a cage as he gripped the counters to provide leverage for each of his thrusts. Knowing that he could not last much longer, Sasuke began to move more franticly, his movements becoming more rigid and rapid until he felt warmth flash from the top of his neck to his abdomen. He pushed himself as deep as possible as his vision was momentarily clouded by bright white light and he was consumed by intense pleasure.

His hands slid away from the counter and brushed against Sakura's clitoris. Though he had enjoyed himself, he knew that she was yet to be completely satisfied. He moved his finger in a slow, circular motion around the nub, much like he had watched her do barely an hour before while his other fingers pumped in and out of her slick hole. He kissed the column of her neck as her breathing quickened and she pushed towards him, desperate for release. Soon, her back arched and he felt her walls contracting around him.

They clutched each other, both breathing heavily after coming down from their highs. Sasuke pushed pink locks away so he could rest his head on his wife's shoulder. Sakura smiled in return and traced circles on his upper arm.

"Neh, Sasuke-kun, we do have the _whole_ weekend alone…"

Sasuke smirked and playfully nipped at Sakura's exposed collarbone. "Perhaps we should really put that video camera to use then."

* * *

_What is this. I can't even handle myself right now._

_**Review**?_


End file.
